1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns anchoring devices, more particularly anchoring devices adapted to support machines, engines and transmissions for dynamometer testing, etc., and other applications in which precision alignment of the equipment mounted is required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mounting of equipment such as machine tools, engines and transmissions and dynamometer test stands require precision positioning of the equipment on the base plate or other supporting surfaces. Usually the anchoring devices provided for such purpose are laterally adjustable with respect to the base plate such that the alignment of equipment is carried out by means of such adjustment i.e., as by a T-bolt and slot arrangement.
Another approach described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,297 provides the lateral adjustment by means of a slotted mounting hole, formed in an anchor ball, allowing for transverse adjustment to allow internal alignment with the equipment to be mounted. In some cases the machine equipment is provided with pins which were mounted for sliding movement within openings adapted to have openings formed in the mounting blocks which are adapted to receive the pins and allow for lateral adjustment of the equipment. All these approaches involve a rather time consuming and painstaking movement of the engine or other equipment into position with a subsequent securing of the mounting means which is very time consuming and difficult, due to the mass of equipment involved. Furthermore, upon tightening of the locking means in the adjusted position there is a tendency for the equipment to shift slightly, disturbing the alignment achieved in setting up the equipment.
In addition it is often desirable or necessary to carry out adjustments in more than one direction at a given support point which capability is not provided by the aforementioned conventional anchoring devices.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a lateral adjustment mechanism for use in conjunction with anchoring of engine transmission dynamometer set ups and similar situations in which the mechanism itself provides a means for adjusting the lateral position of the equipment mounted.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a locking arrangement for such lateral adjustment mechanism which does not disturb the position of the equipment mounted in any lateral direction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a lateral adjustment mechanism which is adapted to provide a capability for adjustment in more than one lateral direction at a single support point. It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a mechanism which provides very secure support for the equipment mounted so as to maintain its aligned position, even though large external forces and vibrations are imposed thereon.